


"You're jealous of who?" [Hamilton x Reader]

by brilliantboffins



Series: Hamilton Requests [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Bickering, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Insecure Alex, Jealousy, Kissing, Modern AU, wealth inequality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 10:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliantboffins/pseuds/brilliantboffins
Summary: Prompt: “Your jealous of who?“(I'm sorry, I changed the prompt slightly to "I'm jealous of who?")Summary: Jefferson lavishes expensive gifts on you and Alex knows he can't compete, so he pines for you from afar.Y/N = your name(Use these extensions to replace Y/N with your name:Chrome: “Search and Replace”FiredFox:“Find and Replace”)





	"You're jealous of who?" [Hamilton x Reader]

 

 

“Y/N, the light of my life, just the lovely, brilliant, spectacular girl I’ve been looking for~!” A voice called out.

You cringed and suppressed the urge to roll your eyes as you saw the man walking towards you, flipping his hair with a smug grin on his face.

“Thomas,” you greeted in your least enthusiastic tone, “What evil deed have I done to warrant this visit?”

He laughed, tossing his head back and hopping up to sit on the edge of your desk.

“I have a favor to ask, my darling. Just a little one, won’t take you a second. With your cleverness you’ll handle it without a problem,” he flattered as he grabbed one of your pens from the pen holder and twirled it around.

“The last time you asked me for a ‘small favor’ I ended up working overtime for two weeks PLUS on the weekends,” you muttered, eyes moving back to your computer screen.

“But my dear girl, you do such wonderful research, thorough and organized, you cannot blame me for wishing for your assistance when you give such immaculate results~”

You bent down to the floor beside your chair and pulled up a stack of binders, dropping them on the desk with a thump and glaring at Jefferson.

“Go wish for assistance from someone else, I’m busy. I have all of these to get through before the end of the day.”

As the man went to respond, the door to your office slammed open and one Alexander Hamilton stood at the entrance, huffing and looking like an irritated cat.

“Why are you bothering Y/N, Jefferson? Piss off. Can’t you see she’s busy?”

Thomas jumped down from your desk to face off with his mortal enemy, crossing his arms and glaring down at the shorter man.

“Oh look, a rat’s got in the building. Y/N, call the exterminator.”

You swore Alex hissed as he stomped up to Jefferson, pulling himself up as tall as he could in an attempt to intimidate his opponent.

“Better a rat than a slimy snake. I know you torpedoed my last bill behind my back, you corrupt little vote-buying thief.”

Jefferson smirked and raised an eyebrow.

“No proof, didn’t happen, shorty. Now shoo, I was talking to Y/N, you are upsetting her with your disgusting presence.”

You snorted and shot both men a most unimpressed look.

“I’m upset because I have actual work to do for the president and I’ve got two CHILDREN in my office,” you accused, “Mommy’s gotta get her work done, both of you get out.”

Jefferson twirled around the desk and pulled your chair back just as you were trying to type and you yelped in protest.

“Thomas! What’re you doing?!” You cried.

“Sweet Y/N, my sincere apologies for interrupting your most important work. Please, let me take you to dinner to make up for this most grave trespass.”

Hamilton made a gagging noise and when you glanced over he was imitating someone choking. Stifling a giggle, you shot Jefferson a look.

“Dinner? Trying to bribe me? Mr. Secretary, that is behavior most unfitting for a man in such a position as yours.”

That didn’t sway the confident man even a bit.

“Your radiant beauty is deserving of all the attention, my dove, and which man wouldn’t want you on their arm as company during an elegant meal?”

“This dove is going to shit on your car if you don’t let me get back to work, Thomas. I told you, I’m busy.”

Hamilton came around the desk and grabbed one of Jefferson’s arms. He tugged the man towards the door even as Jefferson fought and threw insults at him the entire way. Hamilton didn’t look very strong, and given the height difference one wouldn’t imagine he could physically move the taller man, but having fought and clawed his way through life the young immigrant was more than capable of handling Jefferson.

“She clearly doesn’t want you around, you velvet-loving frizz-head, move!”

“Unhand me! Do not touch my suit, you street rat! Your poverty germs will infect me! Y/N, call security, Hamilton is assaulting me!!”

“Oh shut the fuck up. Entitled little pricks don’t get to complain!”

“There is NOTHING little about my prick, how dare you!”

“Sure, compared to your intelligence I’m sure your dick is huge!”

“I will not be spoken to in such a way! The president will here of this injury to my honor!”

“What century are you from, asshole? Welcome to the real fucking world.”

You sighed and rubbed your forehead as the two tornadoes swirled out of the office, door slamming behind them. For a moment you thought you would finally be able to get back to work but that hope was dashed as Hamilton rushed back in, banging the door shut behind him as Jefferson was hot on his heels. He locked the door, then turned down the blinds to the windows of the office so that Jefferson couldn’t even peek inside before turning to you with a triumphant smirk.

You gave him a once over, noting his wrinkled shirt, tousled hair, flushed cheeks, and un-ironed trousers.

“So…that’s your plan? Lock Thomas out while you camp here in my office?” You asked.

Hamilton pulled out his laptop from his bag and sat down on your small sofa, turning the device on.

“I’m just gonna work from here until that irritating piece of shit goes away. Don’t mind me, Y/N.”

You gaped at him for a few minutes, not quite believing your eyes that the Secretary of the US Treasury has basically taken over your office as his own. But unlike Jefferson, Hamilton stayed quiet, focusing on his own work and eventually you did the same.

\---------------------------

Your phone buzzed as the alarm went off, signally lunchtime. Stretching in your chair, you groaned as aching muscles were finally given some relief. You flipped through your phone to check for any new messages, then looked over to where Hamilton was still working away, fingers flying over the keyboard.

“Hey, it’s lunchtime. Wanna go to the cafeteria together?” You asked.

He looked over at you, then to his computer screen, biting his lip.

“I…I really need to finish this report…,” he started.

“Nope, nu-uh, you’re not pulling that. I know you skip meals all the time but not on my watch. Either you come with me for lunch or I’m locking you in Jefferson’s office for the rest of the day.”

Almost by magic your office door banged open, smashing into the wall and bouncing off.

You yelped in surprise and jumped back as Hamilton got up, confusion on both of your faces.

“I’m ba~ack~,” a voice called as you and Hamilton both groaned, “Darling Y/N, I have brought you lunch!”

Jefferson waltzed in, jingling the master key he had used to open your door, all smiles as he headed straight for your desk and began moving things around to make space. Behind him followed a line of well-dressed wait staff pushing little carts with dome-covered dishes. They gingerly set the food on your desk, bringing out champagne glasses and pouring expensive champagne that you had never even heard of as you stared, mouth open and wide-eyed.

“Thomas…what in the fucking holy hell…?”

He beamed at you as the staff brought in a bouquet for the table.

“Lunch, sweetheart. Only the best for the busiest little worker in this place. I made a few phone calls, pulls some strings.”

Behind you, Hamilton muttered under his breath about rich boys and daddy’s money, and you could almost feel him trembling with anger at Jefferson’s flaunting of his wealth.

“Lunch is a sandwich with fries, Thomas. This is…this is ten levels of what the fuck,” you replied, gesturing towards your desk.

Jefferson grabbed one of the champagne glasses and bounced over to you, holding it up for your to take.

“My dove must keep up her energy to work, and the cafeteria’s food is too inferior. Suitable only for scum, like that rat hiding behind you.”

“The president eats at the cafeteria,” Hamilton pointed out, scowling at Jefferson, “as does basically everyone else around here. We’re not running a Michelin restaurant here, prick, we’re running a country.”

“Y/N, Thomas, Alexander, what’s going on here?”

You groaned and dropped your head into your free hand as Washington’s voice boomed from the hallway. He poked his head in and looked around, trying to make sense of everything he was seeing.

“What’s all this? Is it your birthday, Y/N?” He asked, clearly baffled.

“No, sir. Thomas was just…um, he…,” you waved the champagne glass you were holding helplessly, not knowing where to even begin.

“He wanted to bribe Y/N into doing HIS work, sir. He’s trying to buy her, even though she TOLD HIM she was busy. He’s been bothering her all day,” Hamilton jumped in.

“Lies! Sir, he’s lying!” Jefferson protested, “I was merely showing Y/N my appreciation for her hard work. You will admit she is our best assistant? She deserves to be treated well, sir.”

Washington looked between the three of you, then to the food on the table. By now several people had stopped in the hallway to watch what was happening and you could see some of them with their phones out, snapping photos. Generally whenever Jefferson and Hamilton got within hearing distance of each other everyone knew there would be screaming and arguing, but why this had to happen at YOUR office you couldn’t even begin to imagine.

“Huh. Well, we do want to show our appreciation to all our employees, that’s true, but try not to make it into such a spectacle Mr. Secretary,” the president said to Jefferson, “Y/N needs her desk to work.”

You sighed in relief as Washington left, taking most of the gathered crowd outside with him. Hamilton, by now, had wandered over to the desk and was looking over the food with a queasy expression.

“What the hell are these things? Are they even edible? Holy shit, this one jiggles. Why are the plates so big when the portion’s so tiny? They overcompensating for something? Hey, Y/N, look at this! Is this caviar? Do people actually eat this shit? Oh, gross, this just looks like vomit. Hey, Jefferbutt, if you’re going to spend money can you at least buy something normal?”

“Don’t judge my food with your pathetically low standards. You’re just jealous of me,” Jefferson grouched as he tried to push Hamilton back.

“Excuse me? I’m jealous of WHO? Oh, yes, yes, Thomas, I’m SO jealous of your moth-eaten purple-velvet wardrobe, OH LOOK HOW JEALOUS I AM!” Hamilton exclaimed in exaggeration, clutching his chest.

“Ok, enough of this. My lunch hour is almost over and so far, I haven’t gotten to eat anything. Thomas, you can eat that food if you want but I’m going to the cafeteria, they have tacos today.”

You rushed out of the office, wanting to just escape before either man could drag you into any more of their fighting. Only after you arrived at the cafeteria did you remember that Hamilton was supposed to come with you. With a sigh, you picked up two extra tacos and a side of spicy fries to take back to the office for him.

\-----------------------

Alex watched from his office window as you rushed out of the building and headed for your car. It was Friday and everyone was eager to get home. After the lunchtime-incident, as people came to call it, you had avoided both Jefferson and Hamilton for the rest of the week. Even so, every morning Jefferson had a fresh bouquet sent to your office, and every evening as you headed home he would be waiting by your car, offering you a ride home in his limousine. You never accepted, but from his office Alex always saw the exchange.

He felt his heart drop as Jefferson’s curly hair appeared next to your car just as you approached, and he watched wistfully as the two of you talked. You were one of the thousands of people who worked in this building, coming in early, going home late, no one knew your name or role, but from the shadows you supported the president to run the country. The media liked the big names, interviews with the president, cabinet, representatives, but no one thought about the assistants, the advisors, the researchers, secretaries, all of whom worked themselves to the bone to keep this country going.

Alex knew you worked hard and often took it home with you when you couldn’t finish, he had noticed you since the first day he came in. During meetings his eyes would linger on you, noting the easy way you laughed and joked around. You never shied away from taking on task after task and completing them quickly, which only earned you more work as people knew they could rely on you. You were smart, witty, you had been here long enough to know all the gritty details of government and more than once he’s turned to you for advice about bills and pulling in votes.

A few times he had attempted to ask you out, but every attempt he made had been blocked by Jefferson, who somehow always managed to outdo him. Everything Jefferson offered was bigger, better, it shined brighter, costed more, looked fancier, and Alex knew he could never compete. Jefferson could jet you off to Paris on a Saturday, then take you to Rome on Sunday, and tour you around the world on his private jet. He could offer a life of luxury, a lifestyle that would be the envy of most. By comparison Alex’s little car was a joke, bought second hand from a friend. He almost never traveled unless it was for work, his small apartment was dull and lacked any luxury, and it wasn’t until he was appointed as the Secretary of the Treasury that he bought his first actual bed, having used a pull-out sofa until then. On his current income he wasn’t poor by any means and could afford more, but a lifetime of having nothing made him paranoid of a day when he would have nothing once more so he saved and saved and saved, just in case.

So he knew between him and Jefferson the choice would be easy. Jefferson, for all his faults, was intelligent, handsome, and by every definition of society a good man. Still, watch you and him together made Alex’s chest hurt and he turned down the blinds, unable to watch anymore.

\-----------------------------

“Alexander? You still here?” You called, knocking on his office’s door.

He looked up from his desk in surprise, “Y/N? What’re you still doing here? I thought you had left?”

“Yeah, but the president called me back in for an emergency meeting,” you grumbled. You were already all set in your pj’s and settled in for a night of take-out and Netflix when you had received the dreaded phone call.

“We just finished but my car won’t start. Do you happen to know anything about cars?” You asked him, twirling your keys around a finger.

Alex blinked and pulled out his keyboard.

“Um…I’m sure I can Google something?” He offered.

You laughed and shook your head, walking into the office. It was the only one still open, everyone else had gone home already.

“Nah, don’t worry. I’ll call a mechanic in the morning, then. Think you can give me a ride home? The buses aren’t running anymore. I can wait until you’re done working, so no rush.”

He looked around at his scattered files, then at the clock.

“Sure, um…just, let me clean up a bit and we’ll go.”

You sat yourself down in one of the chairs for visitors to wait.

“Thanks. You’re a life saver. You eat dinner yet? I was just about to when they called me in. Can we stop at a drive-through?”

He nodded as he put away his papers, running a hand through his hair. For some reason the atmosphere felt different. Maybe it was because there were only the two of you when usually the building was bustling with activity. Maybe it was the quietness of the evening, the darkness of the night making everything seem a bit more surreal than during the day. Or maybe it was that you looked different than usual, more casual since it was past business hours. Instead of your usual blouse and dress pants, you wore a loose-fitting dress that fluttered at the smallest breeze. The wide collar showed off your neck, framing your collar bones gently. Alex found himself staring, wondering what it might feel like to kiss you there, worry his teeth on the tender flesh until it turned red. Would you moan? Ask for more? What would your voice sound like husky and aroused?

“Alexander?” Your voice broke through his thoughts and he realized you were looking at him slightly confused. Your face seemed softer, not as on-guard without the flurry of media racing around trying to snag information, and perhaps it was that openness that gave Alex the courage he needed.

“Y/N…I…I have s-something for you,” he stammered.

“Oh? Not another research project I hope,” you laughed lightly, eyes teasing.

“No, no, not…not work related. It’s um, it’s actually from…from my mother.”

You blinked in surprise, mouth dropping open. Alex didn’t talk much about his past and most people didn’t know about his history, but you knew enough to know that his mother had passed away when he was very young.

“A-Alex…?” You asked, uncertainly.

“She didn’t leave me much...I mean, we…we didn’t have much, but she always kept this with her,” he pulled out his bag and dug around inside until he pulled out a pouch.

He held it out to you and you hesitated before taking it carefully. Inside was a brooch, shaped like a feather and just a bit smaller than the size of your palm. A large, blue jewel was the centerpiece of the accessory with smaller diamonds lining the feather all over. Some of the stones were missing and the silver was dulled, but you could tell it was once a magnificent piece of jewelry. Your breath hitched as you looked at it, hand shaking.

“Alex…this…this is going to sound clichéd but…I can’t take this,” you breathed, looking up at him.

He smiled sadly and closed your fingers around the brooch, squeezing your hand tightly.

“Sure you can, Jefferson gives you presents all the time and you accept those.”

“Thomas has too much money to begin with, and I always either send those gifts back or I donate them. Even the flowers he sends, I take them down to the children’s hospital. By now they all think Mr. Secretary of State is a generous, warm-hearted man who simply adores children. He knows I do it, too, they send him thank-you cards so it’s not like he doesn’t know where his gifts end up.”

Alexander laughed as he shook his head, “But this…this present I want you to keep. From me to you. Please, Y/N.”

You tried to give it back to him, feeling overwhelmed.

“Alex, this was from your mother, you should give it to someone special to you.”

He took the brooch but instead of putting it away he stepped closer to you, leaning down to pin it to your dress. You froze as the position brought him close, so close that you felt his warm breath against your neck.

“I am giving it to someone special to me. You have no idea how special you are, do you, Y/N?”

Gently, he cupped your chin in his hand, stroking your cheek with his thumb.

“Do you know how many times you saved my ass in this place? No one here likes me, just you and Washington. Jefferson hates me, Madison too, all the reps in Congress despises me. I can’t sugar coat my opinions like Burr to keep everyone happy, I step on people’s toes, they think I’m a greedy immigrant with no business being here, I know. But…but you…,” he paused, taking a shaky breath, “You were here the first day I arrived. You welcomed me, even brought me lunch that day. I know you sometimes talk to the president on my behalf when I’ve pissed him off, I know you run yourself ragged here because you know how important your work is.”

He leaned down closer and you found yourself unable to look away from his eyes. Alex had the most intense gaze you’ve ever seen on a person and when they were directed at you it pinned you in place, frozen.

“A-Alex…,” you whimpered.

“But it’s not just that, is it?” He pushed on, “You volunteer at an animal shelter on the weekend, you go help at the soup kitchen whenever you can, you work with some of the most powerful people in the world but you know how crucial it is for you to keep your feet on the floor. The people here…we write policies that change lives, sometimes for the better, sometimes for the worse, we make laws that can literally determine the life and death of our citizens. You feel that burden on you, more than even some of those who make the decisions, and you go out there wanting to see the actual, on-the-ground impact of those actions.”

Your eyes widened as he spoke. Aside from some close friends you didn’t think anyone knew about your volunteer work. It was a way for you to escape all the stuffy suits and numbing debates that sometimes went on for days and days. How did Alex know? Before you could ask, the man took a step back, clearing his throat and letting his gaze slide to the floor as he busied himself with packing up his bag.

“So…so you are special, and you deserve it, Y/N. Actually, you deserve more, but I’m not Jefferson and I can’t give you anything else,” he laughed bitterly, rubbing his eyes.

Looking down at your dress, you studied the brooch. The blue reminded you of the ocean and you wondered if maybe that was why Alex’s mother liked this piece since she lived near the sea. You gently brushed your fingers over the jewel trying to imagine Alex’s mother, wondering what she looked like, what kind of person she was to have raised a child like Alex, so determined and unbelievably bright. He was like a torpedo always rushing forward and you’ve admired him for it ever since the first day you met. He never felt self-pity for himself, never complained about having had to work twice as hard as most of the other people here. Even with all his wealth and influence Jefferson never quite managed to get the upper hand on Alexander Hamilton and you knew it infuriated the man who was used to getting everything he wanted.

You walked up behind Alex and placed a hand on his arm. He looked at where you were touching him but refused to meet your eyes.

“Alex…does it bother you that Thomas gives me things?” You asked quietly.

Jefferson was always so flamboyant that you never took him too seriously when it came to his gifts. He left them for people like how others leave memos, granted he did tend to leave them on the desks of the ladies only. But for someone like Hamilton, you suddenly realized, having to see Jefferson’s expensive gifts get paraded around all the time could be like getting salt rubbed in a wound, a constant reminder of the unequal footing they’re on.

The man beside you sighed and shook his head, patting your hand.

“No. Heaven knows he can afford it. I just…I wanted you to have something from me, too, I guess. I know I can never compete with him, I mean, it’s not just that he’s rich. He’s well-groomed, sophisticated, well-travelled, next to that I’m…well, pretty much what he always called me, just a street rat,” he tried to laugh it off but it sounded pained, “But you know, street rats are tough. And I’m determined to leave holes in all those idiotic velvet suits of his.”

You pulled him around until you were both facing each other. Ducking your head down, you tried to catch his eye.

“Alex? C-can you look at me?”

It took him a few tries but he finally managed.

“Is this you trying to tell me to choose Thomas over you?”

He winced and tried to pull away, but you held him steady.

“Alex, I have no interest in Thomas, not romantically anyway. He’s a colleague, and my friend, but that’s all,” you told him firmly.

The look he gave you wasn’t convinced.

“Look, the first time he gave me two dozen roses ‘just because’ was great, the surprise trip to Madrid was admittedly cool, but do you have any idea what it’s like dealing with him every day? He lives in this weird third dimension that only exists because he has the money to pay for it, but I can’t do that. I can’t just go jetting off whenever because my house needs vacuuming and my cats need feeding. For my birthday he sent so many flowers I couldn’t even fit them in my car. I once brought up animal shelters with him and his suggested solution was to buy a farm somewhere and adopt all the animals, which is great until you realize that doesn’t stop people from ditching or abusing animals in the first place. It’s like…it’s like dealing with someone from another reality who means well, but can’t quite grasp how the majority of us live,” you confessed, trying not to look too exasperated as you recalled those memories.

You took one of his hands and placed it over the brooch.

“But you know who I would be interested in getting to know romantically?” You teased, looking up at him from beneath your lashes.

He made a soft noise in the back of his throat as he realized you were flirting with him.

“Wh-who…?”

You leaned forward until your mouths were almost touching.

“…A certain Treasury Secretary who enjoys black coffee in the morning and cup noodles for lunch.”

Finally a small smile tugged on his lips. He slid the hand which was covering the brooch up, wrapping it behind your neck to pull you closer.

“You’re sure…? You’re sure this is what you want?” He asked, voice so small you almost couldn’t hear him.

With a nod, you pushed forward the last little bit and pressed your mouths together. Alex was tense and you could tell he was nervous. He seemed like a deer in headlights muscles quivering but unable to move. You nipped gently at his lips until he let out a shaky breath. Taking the chance, you dipped your tongue into his mouth, lapping at the wet heat while moaning softly. Your arms circled around his neck to pull him against you as he also returned the embrace, finally kissing back. As the initial nerves settled it was like a dam broke and the kiss heated up. He held your body tightly and took control of the kiss, licking and biting until he had you whimpering for more.

“We…we should…g-go...,” you gasped as his mouth released yours only to travel down to your neck.

“Mmm…yeah…bedroom would work better,” he agreed although he didn’t stop what he was doing.

You chuckled breathlessly as you stroke his hair, letting your head fall back and enjoy his soft lips on your skin.

“A-Also dinner?” You reminded him.

He didn’t reply as he worked on making a mark at the base of your neck, somewhere he knew you could hide with a collared shirt. You mewled and arched against him, whining softly.

Finally, when was satisfied with his work, he drew back with a smirk. Your eyes were hazy and he chuckled before pressing a kiss to your cheek.

“Dinner then bed, let’s go,” he said as he grabbed your hand and tugged you towards the office door.

You were in no mood to argue and let him pull you along, heart thumping in excitement for what the night held in store.

 

* * *

 

_**END** _

That…didn’t turn out how I was expecting it to, which is weird since I was the one who wrote it x__X  
I was planning on lots of snarking and bickering, but then suddenly it went angsty on me!! This probably isn’t what the requesting-anon had in mind, but I hope you still like it OTL

Also, sorry for stopping before the smut xD Ran out of steam at the end there…

Oh, and this is the brooch I pictured for the one that Alex gave to you:  


Anyway, thanks for reading!! Kudos/comments adored and worshiped~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!

You can find me on tumblr:  
<https://la-frenchiest-frite.tumblr.com/>


End file.
